


Washington On Your Side

by Twackycat



Series: The World Turned Upside Down [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Charles Lee is a dick, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, I know nothing about the us foster care system, I'm making it up as I go, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of past child abuse, Panic attack?, Reincarnation, The Other 51 Challenge, Washingdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twackycat/pseuds/Twackycat
Summary: A man shows up, planning on fostering Alex. It turns out to be Washington.





	Washington On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real knowledge of the US foster care system, other than a little bit of Wikipedia skimming, and that was mostly to find out that orphanages aren't really a thing anymore. I'm making stuff up as I go. Also, I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are my own.

Alex didn’t see Michael in a week.

Admittingly, Alex was unconscious in a hospital when a week rolled around. He was practically covered from head to toe in bruises from where Lee had decided to punish Alex. Even with the hand shaped bruises around his neck that still wasn’t the worst injury he had.

Lee had finally gotten fed up with Alex and shot him in the side, claiming revenge for the duel in their past lives, because if he remembered Laurens, that means he’d never get to meet him, and shooting Alex would have to be enough.

Alex didn’t last a week with Lee, but he none of his other placements lasted very long either. His shortest was three days, where Alex was once again picked up from the hospital with a broken rib that punctured his lung. His longest placement was just over six months before he was kicked out once again for fighting.

After that placement, nobody really wanted to adopt the boy who was always getting into fights. Alex was too old to be considered a cute little kid, and nobody wanted to raise him through puberty with his already violent tendencies. Four years of being bounced around the system, Alex hadn’t been fostered for two months and had been stuck in the home for the summer with nothing to do. It was an normal Wednesday morning when Alex heard Michael’s voice drifted up the stairs.

“Are you sure about this? Alex is a good kid at heart, but he can be a handful at times.” Alex crept closer to the door, hoping to hear more of the conversation. “I’m not sure if having another child in the house would be beneficial for Alex.” He strained to hear whoever Michael was talking with. “You should also know Alex is a Reincarnate, and doesn’t seen to be coping very well with it.”

“I am a Reincarnate, as are my wife and son. I’m sure that we can help him with anything reincarnation related.” The deep voice was quite and Alex could barely hear it, but what it said terrified him to the core. The last Reincarnate he’d met was Lee, and that had turned out horrible, to say the least.

“That makes me hesitate. The last time Alex was fostered by a Reincarnate he was shot because the other guy had a grudge from their past life.” Despite a few bad homes, Alex knew Michael was truly trying to find the best match for Alex.

“I know; I read Alex’s file. It’s not very likely that I’ll know him, though.”

“One would think that, but the world seems to work in mysterious ways.” By now Alex could tell that they were right outside his bedroom door, yet he still jumped when a knock came from the door. “Alex, I have a Mr. Wilson here. He is considering fostering you. Can we come in?” Alex hesitated, facing more of his past terrified him to the core, but the idea of finally having a home to call his own was too tempting.

“The door’s unlocked.” Alex took a step away from the door, and let his gaze drop to the floor. He forces himself to relax as the door to his room opened slowly. When he hears the sharp intake of air, he flinches as his mind runs off a million miles per second, assuming the worst.

Alex jumps when a large hand comes down on his shoulder, and his breath catches in his throat as all he could think about was Lee doing the exact same thing. He scrambled out of the man’s reach, curling up in a ball with his head pressed against the wall, trying to draw in air. He attempted to count out loud to regulate his breathing, only to start coughing.

A hand started to rub circles on his back despite his initial flinch at the contact, and the man’s low rumbling voice washes over him. None of the man’s words are clear at first, but slowly as Alex calms down enough he starts to hear the words.

“…Okay Alexander. No one is going to hurt you son.” Alex’s breath hitched at the word son. “Alex, are you with us?” The hand on his back stopped rubbing, and the teen pressed back against it, missing the feeling. A small hum escaped him, acknowledging that he was actually listening and the man resumed his rubbing. “Will you please look at me?”

Alex let out a breath, steeling his nerves as he did so. Looking up was one of the last things he wanted to do, and he managed to get his head tilted up towards the sound of the man’s voice but his eyes refused to open. A hand gently brushed his hair out of his face, calming him enough to gather the courage to open his eyes.

When Alex eyes took in the man’s face, he immediately threw himself forward wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into his shoulder. He shuddered as the memories plowed through his brain relentlessly. Washington however took it in stride, calm as ever, holding the boy he’d always considered as a son tightly to his chest.

Alex couldn’t help the small sob that escaped him as he clung to Washington, the man was the only person besides his mother that had held him through regaining any of his memories. After his mind stopped being flooded by memories from his previous life, Alex realized that he was practically curled up in his commanding officer’s lap. Leaping to his feet, Alex snapped to attention, hands clasped respectfully behind his back.

“I apologize for my disrespect, your excellency.” Washington looked up at him from where he was still sitting on the floor, and let out a sigh. He slowly got to his feet as he spoke, gently bringing Alex’s hands from behind him, holding them in his large warm hands.

“Alexander, that’s unnecessary. That’s the past, now I want to be the father you never let me be last time.” Alex hesitated, memories conflicting with what his head was telling him now. He was a young man who didn’t need a father to look out for him, never had, never would, yet at the same time he was a thirteen year old boy who, as much as he hated to admit it, needed someone there him.

Locking eyes with Washington, Alex gave a small nod and was immediately drawn into a warm embrace. They stayed that way for close to a minute, before Michael cleared his throat, gaining both their attention.

“Mr. Wilson, are you still planning on fostering Alex?” Alex looked up at Washington, a small smile on his face. Washington kept his gaze fixed on Michael.

“No.” Alex flinched hard and felt panic rising in his chest. Not even Washington wanted him. He tried to move out of his arms, but was held firmly against Washington’s broad chest. “I don’t want to foster Alex, because I want to adopt him.”

Alex felt himself go weak at the knees when the meaning behind Washington’s words finally sank in. He wanted to make it permanent; Alex would have a home to call his forever.  Washington kept him on his feet, while Michael gave him a concerned look.

“Alex, is this what you want? I don’t want another phone call saying you were shot. Are you one hundred percent sure about this?” Alex looked up at him and gave him the most sincere smile since he’d arrived in the states.

“I’m sure. I knew him for over twenty years, fighting by his side for many of them.” Michael let out a sigh before turning his attention towards Washington.

“Mr. Wilson, may I ask who you are a reincarnate of?” The man in question hesitated a second, but conceded.

“Only if you promise not to tell anyone.” Michael frowned, but nodded. “I’m George Washington, one of the founding fathers.” The social worker’s eyes widened at this bit of news, his eyes darting towards Alex, looking for confirmation.

“Alex, I don’t think you ever told me who you were a reincarnate of either.” Alex bit his lip, debating if he wanted to tell. Before he remembered Washington, he honestly could have been anyone during the revolutionary war, but now he knew that he was one of the founding fathers. That certainly didn’t mean he wanted to go screaming it to the world. He’d seen what some of the other Reincarnates of famous people went through, and he wanted to steer clear of that. At the same time though, he trusted Michael implicitly.  

“Alexander Hamilton.” Michael just stared at him for a second before nodding, accepting that the boy he’d known for years was one of the founding fathers of the country.

“Mr. Wilson, will you come with me to start the adoption process while Alex gathers his things?” Washington gave Alex a reassuring smile and gently squeezed his shoulder before leaving the room with Michael.

Alex sat down on the edge of his bed as soon as they were gone, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He was leaving. Not only was he getting out of the foster system, he was getting adopted. He was getting adopted by George Washington. A smile broke out on his face as he leapt to his feet, eager to gather all of his belongings into his backpack.

He was ready in a minute or two, and then went down stairs towards Michael’s office. Alex knocked politely on the door, and entered when called in. Washington gave him a smile as soon as he walked in, motioning towards the chair next to him. Alex sank down into the chair while clutching his backpack to his chest, as Michael and Washington continued their conversation.

“Once you’ve completed the paper work with your wife, fax it back here. Your family is an approved foster family and you’ve adopted before so you should have no problems adopting Alex.” Oh right, it wasn’t just Washington, he also had a family. Alex bit the inside of his lip as he thought about it. It didn’t change anything, not really, but Alex couldn’t shake the feeling that while Washington wanted him, his family would be less accepting.

“Thank you, Mr. Dunbar. I believe we should get going, our drive will take an hour or so.” Michael nodded and they all stood up as one. The social worker came out from behind his desk and opened his arms towards Alex. The teen didn’t hesitate to give the man a hug.

“Alex, I sincerely hope this works out for you. But remember that you have my number if anything does go wrong. I also just want to hear from you from time to time, okay?” Alex gave him a smile as he stepped away.

Michael led them out of the building and leaned against the doorframe, watching as they climbed into Washington’s car. As Washington started the car, Alex gave Michael a small wave which was returned with a smile. Alex was glad to get out of the foster care system, but he would miss Michael.

“Ready for this, son?” Alex looked towards Washington will a face splitting smile. 


End file.
